Song Fic: Lights and Sounds
by Fallen0angel
Summary: A song fic that i made up...don't know if it will be good or not but it's after Galby is killed, by eragon of course R
1. Song Fict: Lights and Sounds

_Hello, you, how was the rest?  
You made it through, but nevertheless  
I got you out on a wire.  
You be love and I'll be a liar._

Eragon walked in a haze around the battle field; acrid fumes filled his nostrils, blood tainted his senses, and chaos reigned through out the area. Terror and confusion manifested itself with in the mind of men, cries for help mixed with the pleas of salvation. Would it never cease, he asked himself mentally.

Blood soaked the ground, turning it into a monstrous battle field; tainting it with the evil of mankind. He shook his head in disgust, irritated that he could do nothing for the souls lost, victims to the madness of a king with ill dreams of conquest.

_Tell it all and fill up the air,  
But make a loud cause nobody's there  
And nobody's there  
And nobody's there_

Nausea filled his stomach; the cost of war is life. He found that he found himself thinking that as his eyes fell upon the mangled bodies of the dead; free from any torment they endured on this earth. His mind was tangled in deep thoughts, torn between his heart and duty.

He refused to tell Arya that he truly loved her; Eragon even tried to lie to himself, but it was naught. He feared that she would either love him or reject him for his youth. She was, after Saphira, the only thing that brightened his day; the Rider couldn't explain it.

_Stop, turn, take a look around  
At all the lights and sounds.  
Let them bring you in.  
Slow burn, let it all fade out,  
Pull the curtain down.  
I wonder where you've been?_

After the final battle, the Varden was working endlessly to clean up the mess; three days after the fight at Urû'baen. All hell had broken lose on that day, and now it was all over; peace would be returned to Alagaësia. Eragon was lost in it all; he didn't know what to do. Eragon was lost in a world of politics now. Even though the battle field still wasn't cleared, there were people hard at work to find a new king to rule the Empire.

_Make it new, but stay in the lines.  
Just let go, but keep it inside.  
Smile big for everyone,  
Even when you know what they've done.  
They gave you the end but not where to start;  
Not how to build, how to tear it apart._

There would be a new king, a new rule, but this time it would be a king who would be kind, fierce, and wise. A person who would not live for iternity with out dying, nor someone with evil intent. The Rider's would be restored, elves, dwarves, human's, and urgels would live with each other in harmony.

A group of soldiers passed by, greeting him according to his titles; he put a smile on, while inside he was drowning in chaos of his own. From the beginning he was told only what he needed to do to accomplish peace, how to put an end to the mad king's reign; now Eragon was lost.

He was trained to fight, not rebuild an Empire! Eragon was furious with himself, he had accomplished something near impossible, hailed as a hero, yet he was alone in the world with Saphira.

_So tell it all and fill up the air,  
But make a loud cause nobody's there  
And nobody's there  
And nobody's there_

No one to love him equally: not a soul to comfort him; no companion to fulfill his love. Loneliness was drowning him; he was happy for all the couples that had resulted in the war: Nasuada and Murtagh, Roran and Katrina. He was the hero, yet he had no one to share it with.

_I've got a way to work this out,  
I've got a way and you know how_

If only Arya loved him back…

_I've got a way to work this out,  
I've got a way and you know how_

…If only someone felt that way for him, true love

_I've got a way to work this out,  
I've got a way and you know how_

A soft tap was felt on his shoulder; he turned slightly to see who it was: Arya. His breath caught in his throat, but he quickly buried his feelings, "Hello Arya svit-kona."

"Eragon-Vor, may I speak with you," she glanced around, almost nervously, "alone."

He didn't care, she more than likely needed to give him a message from someone; shrugging, he followed her off the field and back up to the castle. It was a long, quiet walk; as the reached the city streets, the smell of food filled the air, covering any stank from the gory battle scene only outside the city walls. Children ran around happily, chasing each other in a game of tag; some clung to the skirts of their mothers, giggling as they watched the others.

_I've got a way to work this out,  
I've got a way and you know how_

A smile curled his lips; children could always bring one to his face. Speeding up a tad, he grabbed her arm gentle, and guided her over to a near by stand selling jewelry, "Arya," he said softly, "may I ask you something?"

He noticed painfully that her muscles tensed, but she said nothing, "Do you love children?" he didn't look at her, but out of the corner of his eye noted that she was giving him an odd look.

"Why do you ask?"

_I've got a way to work this out,  
I've got a way and you know how_

"I do; their so innocent, oblivious to any terrors surrounding them," he paused, shaking his head he looked at Arya, "I'm sorry, but I just had to watch them for a bit, some light in times of darkness."

_I've got a way to work this out,  
I've got a way and you know how_

He released her arm, and addressed her once more, "Now what is it that you wished to talk to me about?" he quirked a brow, curious to her strange behavior.

She was tense, nervous, and apparently fighting to say something, "Eragon," she started slowly, "I- Children bring great happiness to me also," for some reason in that statement he found a small thread of hope.

_I've got a way to work this out,  
I've got a way and you know how_

"Arya would you like to walk with me, and maybe talk about the future?" he kept his face empty, not wanting to give any false hope to himself and have it ripped away once more.

"I would love that," she smiled softly, "and this future talk, it wouldn't happen to involve anything about you or I now would it?"

"It might," he returned the smile, offering her his arm, "and possible children."

"Children?" she said in a soft voice, pausing for a moment "I would love nothing more than that."

_You earned everything you found,  
And painted faces frown.  
I'll say I knew you when..._


	2. Song Fict: Pitiful

_As I recall when my stomach turned  
And I was hiding away from myself  
Away from you  
Like nothing but something was terribly wrong  
And I admit that I was only waiting for the right time (right time)  
Right moment for you to look away  
Though you never did I pretended for a while  
So I could walk where I don't belong_

Broken hearts, torn between duty and love; is it so wrong to love another? Bile raised uncomfortably in Eragon's throat, sick at what he felt. He shied away from his inner feelings, stowing them away, deep within himself, trying to deny what he was experiencing; away from Arya.

On the outside he put up a façade, like everything was fine and dandy, when secretly everything was crumbling inside; going drastically awry. If only he would abandon his feelings, deny what he felt; allowed himself to hide them for a just cause but he never did. Eragon tried, for as long as he could; pulling the hurt within himself, making himself numb to the heart ache just so he could be close enough to her. Smell her scent, talk with her, and enjoy her company with out any complications. She was an elf, a princess on top of that; dared not allow the implications of it to hit her.

_I remember every word you said  
Come back in time come back  
And I remember I was too beaten  
Pitiful so pitiful_

Her words echoed heavily in his heart; the starry glade haunted him in his dreams, only to have him wake up and realize it was only a dreadful reminder of what had taken place. His insides ached, Eragon's stomach felt as if it could burst anytime from his nervous; he was losing sleep at night, his strength was seeping away, slowly, but it was disappearing. He felt so pitiful, so useless; Eragon was slowly dying of heart ache, just so pitiful.

_But I know as they hammered those nails  
Into your beautiful hands  
Your eyes they tried to search for mine  
But I look away  
Now your eyes are the only thing that can save me  
I'm still afraid of them piercin'  
You break into my prison  
Just pretended for a while  
My soul is sad and I walk away_

All the time she was secretly seeking his company, basking in his warm and loving nature; but Eragon didn't see that, he couldn't for the guilt he felt. Suffocating under the weight, crushing him, killing him; he ignored what was in front of him, blind to her pleads of salvation. But she was just as stubborn, ignorant to the end. She refused her feelings, suppressed them, shutting them away in the dark corridors of her mind.

Those intoxicating emerald pools of green fire, the windows of her soul; every time he gazed into the pools he found himself losing control of himself, becoming less aware of his self. Eragon feared losing control, feared her blazing stare; he needed a hero, someone to lift him out of his muck of sorrow, free him from the shackles of loneliness, yet he can't fake it; not he can't pretend. But if he could, give himself the false illusion of just being sad and walking away, pretending that he didn't really feel this way.

_I remember every word you said  
Come back in time come back  
And I remember I was too beaten  
Pitiful so pitiful_

But then her words come crashing through his mind, reminding his tortured heart of his feelings; no illusion could hide that from him, they come back just in time to save him, remind him what he felt. But with the love comes pain, making him weak, dying so pitifully. Losing his strength in a pitiful manner just because of what you said.

_Pitiful  
_

Dying slowly in a world of pain…

_Pitiful  
_

…Alone with out a true love

_Pitiful  
_

Losing the will to eat…

_Pitiful  
_

… Dying

_So pitiful_

Lying down for the torments of life to drag him down into the depths of misery…

_And I remember every word you said  
But this time I won't look away  
And I remember every word you said  
And this time I won't look away_

I …

_And I remember every word you said  
But this time I won't look away  
And I remember every word you said  
And this time I won't look away_

…Don't

_And I remember every word you said  
But this time I won't look away  
And I remember every word you said  
And this time I won't look away_

Love you Eragon…


End file.
